livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Rooney
Madison "Maddie" Rooney is the identical twin sister of Liv. She's the tomboy, compared to her actress sister. But there are times where she reveals her girly side. Aside from Liv, Maddie has two brothers and parents who work at the school that she and Liv attend. Maddie, whose popularity as an outstanding student and school basketball phenomenon is on the rise, finds out that things may take an unexpected turn when her Hollywood star sister, Liv makes a triumphant return to their Wisconsin High School. Despite the fact that her sister is a star, Liv learns to respect Maddie for who she is. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her. Her catch phrase as of the pilot seems to be "Bam! What?!", which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Maddie is a very nice and thoughtful girl. She is very athletic and even considers herself an athlete. Maddie becomes the captain of the girl's basketball team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. Even though she and Liv are complete opposites, she still gets along with her very well and is excited when she returns. Maddie is driven, smart, and very witty. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. Biography Background History Maddie is super excited that Liv returns home from Hollywood and happy to share things with her that she couldn't with her while she was away. Appearance " wearing a normal outfit for her.]]Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, except she lets her hair flow for the dance. She usually wears very simple clothing and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. When preparing for the dance, she shows her tomboy side. She doesn't take Liv's fashion advice about avoiding wearing sneakers to the dance. What sometimes annoys Maddie is that everyone says that Liv is cute, although it doesn't seem practical to Maddie because Liv and Maddie have the same face. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Maddie is a very good basketball player. Basketball is one of her many talents. Maddie also is very determined and competitive Twin-A-Rooney which helps her play to her full potential. Weaknesses Maddie is weak at flirting. She doesn't seem to know how to talk to Diggie, despite Liv's constant advice. Although Diggie likes the way Maddie flirts, Liv does not. She is also weak at hiding her nervousness; plus, she is weak in the area of fashion. It's OK with her to ruin her outfit by wearing sneakers with her dress, even though Liv disapproves. Relationships 'Family' Liv Rooney (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a 'corny' art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Brother) To be added. Parker Rooney (Brother) To be added. Karen Rooney (Mother) To be added. Pete Rooney (Father) To be added. 'Friends' Diggie (Friends/Crush) Maddie and Diggie are close friends. They appear to get along great and are very simliar to one another. When Diggie tried to ask Maddie out, she tried to flirt back, failing miserably as her response. Maddie explained to Liv how she wanted Diggie to go to the dance with her and how she had a crush on him. Later on, after Maddie tells Liv not to help her out with her boy problems, Liv takes it a different way and asks Diggie out, pretending to be Maddie. He rejects, but then later explains to Maddie that he knew it wasn't her because she didn't the cute thing she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. (See: Diggie and Maddie (relationship)) Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Trivia *Maddie is an athlete and is on the girl's basketball team and happens to be the captain at Ridgewood High. *In Twin-A-Rooney it is revealed that Maddie plays with her charm bracelet when she is nervous. *She has a crush on Diggie. *"Bam! What?!" seems to be Maddie's catchphrase, although this is unconfirmed because only two episodes of Liv and Maddie have aired. *Maddie is a tomboy compared to Liv. *Maddie and Joey are the only two people in their household to wear glasses. *Maddie loves to win. *She likes to be competitive. *It is unknown why Maddie and her twin Liv got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair. *Maddie is probably the older twin. *Maddie's team number is 5. *Maddie's favorite local resturant is "The Hoosegow", an Old West-themed steak and rib house; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-a-Rooney"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *Maddie's real name is Madison; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *Maddie volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. Gallery To view the '''Maddie Rooney' gallery, please click here''. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Students Category:Rooney Family